I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to matching circuits for power amplifiers.
II. Background
A wireless communication device typically includes a transmitter to support data transmission. The transmitter may have a power amplifier to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal and provide high output power. The power amplifier may be designed to drive a particular load impedance (e.g., 50 Ohms) and to have the best possible efficiency at the maximum output power level. The power amplifier may operate over a wide range of output power levels, and the efficiency of the power amplifier typically decreases at lower output power levels. It may be desirable to improve the efficiency of the power amplifier at lower output power levels, which may be much more common than the maximum output power level.